Kimberly
by x-asexuality-x
Summary: AU Brittana fic. Mostly fluff, rating could change.
1. Chapter 1

**Brittany's point of view**

I tighten the high pony, sits on top of my head before entering the small bakery on the street corner. I have just moved back to Lima after going on tour with Beyoncé, back up dancing for her. My new apartment is on the other side of Lima that I had grown up on so I am not overly familiar with the area, I have never been to the bakery before. I was about to walk in to though it seemed lovely; big glass panes gave a view of the entire store, held in with sky blue painted wood, the door painted to match. I pushed the door on the metal plate on the door, it looked as though it was one of them doors that could open either way.

No one was at the counter, they were clearly in the back, probably taking something out of the oven so I rang the push bell provided to call for attention.

Almost immediately a girl enters from the back from and smiles at me, it was Santana! It was Santana, the one that got away, well I guess I was technically the one that got away but yeah.

"Santana" I state, looking her right in the eye, smiling.

"Britt, I didn't think you were coming back to Lima" she claims though she is clearly ecstatic to see me.

"I didn't think I was either but a few months ago I broke my arm so I can't really dance on tour for a while so why not come to live back in Lima for a while?" I answer.

"Well it's great to see you Britty!" Santana quickly says, trying to fill in the gaps of conversation as she comes round to corner to hug me. Pulling me closer into a quick embrace and then pushing me back gently. "We have so much to catch up on Britt."

"Hey you want to come other to my place later and we can you know talk?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yeah I'd love that" she replies, picking up a note pad and pen off the counter and handing them to me "address and number?" I quickly scribble both of them down on to the paper and hand it back to her.

I ask Santana for the bread cobs I came in to get, she hands them over the counter to me. The bread cobs are a light golden brown and have a comforting smell, it smells like home. I hand over the five dollar bill I have in my pocket to her and she gives me four dollars change for the six bread cobs. I walk out of the shop with the bag in my hand after waving goodbye to Santana

 **Santana's point of view**

Just before I knock on the door of Brittany's apartment I check that my outfit is all good. I am wearing black skinny jeans, a light purple tank top and black combat boots; it's the middle of summer though so that's all I really need.

I lift my hand to knock on the wooden door and do so. Almost immediately Brittany opens the door.

"Hey Britt" I say when I see her piercing blue eyes look deep into mine, it makes me crumble. Her angelic blonde hair pulled back into a high pony, perfectly executed. Though she's only wearing black jogging bottoms and a white tank top she looks one hundred percent perfect.

"Hey Sanny" she replies pulling me in to hug her before welcoming me into her apartment. As I walk in I see the pine wood floor, teal sofa and flat screen fifty two inch television, they are the only things in the room despite several boxes in the corner proving that Brittany had just moved in. "So have have you been San?"

"In all honesty not too well" I state, clearly ashamed about the matter.

"Why? What's wrong?" She queries, rubbing my shoulder simultaneously.

"Umnn well my dad cut me off before I got to finish college so I had to you know quit and get a job, get my own place. Then well my brother decided to dump his daughter on me and I can't really afford to take care of her but I have too, she comes first though so I have to go without." I elaborate.

"I'm so sorry" Brittany says pulling me back into another hug.

"Thank you but can we change the subject, I'm not too comfortable speaking about the subject. You know how it is."

"Yeah that's fine but I'll help you if you need it. I mean I'm completely financially stable, I don't mind." She claims.

"Are you really willing to do that?" I ask.

"What's her name?" Brittany asks, implying that she really didn't mind and that maybe she was happy to help.

"Kimberly" I reply.

 **A/N:** So I decided to start writing again, it has been a few months as I have decided to take a break of a few months from fan fiction, I do that now and again. I guess a few of you might be pleased to see me back, I have decided not to continue any of my old stories as they are hard to pick back up after not writing for them in a few months. This is just a small taster for this story, let me know what you think, I will make this fic interactive so you guys get a say in what happens. If this chapter gets five reviews I will post if not I should post in one to two weeks. Favourite, follow and review so I know you guys want to read this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brittany's point of view**

I looked in the mirror to check that my hair and eyeliner are perfect. My hair was pulled tightly back into a messy top knot and my eyeliner is black and winged. I was wearing black vans, black skinny jeans and a loosely fitted white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

I left my bedroom and ever the kitchen where I grab a blue bowl from the cupboard, crunchy nut cornflakes and some milk. I make the cereal and quickly eat it on the sofa before heading out.

I made my way to Santana's apartment were she told me to go to meet Kimberly.

When I got to the address she had given me I thought that something here was wrong; the apartment block was battered up, graffiti covered the concrete walls, it seemed like a prison almost. I looked down and checked the address I had it right, this time Santana really was from Lima Heights AKA the wrong side of the tracks.

After I had walked up to the door for her apartment I knocked against it. It didn't take long for Santana to answer. A small girl was stood at her feet, she looked just like Santana.

"Hi" ㈺7 I said as I saw them both "this must be Kimberly."

"Yeah" Santana replied.

"Hello" the words left the nervous little girl's lips which were slightly parted from each other.

I kneeled down so I was at her level "hello Kimberly" I held my hand out so she could shake it which she did. Kimberly's hands were small and soft with long nails painted baby pink, she had a smile on her face but I could still tell she was clearly nervous.

"She's a bit shy" Santana told me, her hand placed on Kimberly's shoulder, pulling her in a little closer, to her waist "come in."

I entered through the door. As I walked in the first thing I saw was the chipped beige paint on the walls which were bare and uncovered floorboards. They're was a frayed olive rug on the the floor to match the sofa. The television was a basic old one, the kinds that look like black boxes. The light bulb was dim and there were no curtains on the one small window in the tiny room. In the corner there was a mini fridge, a microwave and sink.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were struggling" I said, not meaning to be rude or anything.

"Ummn yeah, I don't think I've ever been so worse off" she replied.

"You can stay with me of you need to," I started "I mean I don't have a great deal of room but its bigger than this."

"Oh my god would you really do that for me?" Santana asked.

"Of course I would Santana, you know I would" I replied, pulling her in to hug her.

 **A/N:** Just a short chapter for now, it didn't really need to be too long. Let me know what you think.


End file.
